A New Blood
by Harakiri86
Summary: Andrew and his sister Tonya are survivors of the Raccoon City incident. Looking for a normal vacation, they take a cruise, only their vacation spot..just brings back bad memories.
1. Chp 1 Smooth Sailing

Andrew looked over the railing of the giant ship. He gazed into the dark water and the riveting milky reflection the moon reflected on it. This trip was exactly what he and Tonya needed. Since the incident in 1998 Andrew had taken custody of his now fourteen year old sister Tonya. Tonya hasn't remember much about what had happened in that horrible month of September, but Andrew remembered all too well. He gripped the metal pole between him and the ocean below tightly. To this day Andrew still blamed himself for what happened to their parents. It was _his_ fault what went down happened. He leaned back and ran his hands through his chestnut hair closing his eyes tightly. He hadn't slept since his girlfriend of six years had told him that she scored these fantastic cruise line tickets for the three of them. Casey had been a wonderful girlfriend to him and helped him raise Tonya all these years, even though Tonya often rebelled against them. Andrew couldn't get over how understanding Casey had been about the outbreak, and how Andrew couldn't talk much about it. Most girls would turn away from a guy who wouldn't open up completely to them. Andrew had taken his hands out of his hair and turned around to go back to his and Casey's room, but was met by Tonya who had been standing directly behind him. He looked directly at his younger sister who had been wearing a Denver Broncos baseball cap covering up her brown hair, the same chestnut color Andrew had. Her freckle covered face almost stood out more than her daunting blue eyes.

"Well?" Tonya said with a dry tone. "Are you coming back down?" She had her arms folded a crossed her chest covering up her bright pink tank top.

"In a moment." Andrew said forcing a smile. "I have to get some more air." Unlike Tonya, Andrew wasn't exactly dressed for a exotic island vacation. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that read that name of his computer hardware store, _Klavin Computers._ His blue jeans, tight against his muscular thighs were faded from being worn so much. Andrew defiantly wasn't the person to go out and buy clothes every week. He wore just what he needed to get by day after day. Tonya toyed with her silver lip ring with her upper lip.

"Well, hurry up. The cabin members are fixing to have an arrival party." She turned away and pushed open the heavy door behind her that lead down the stairs to the cabins below. They were just forty five minutes away from reaching the shores of Benosia Island. Andrew went for the door too behind his little sister. He had stayed on the deck most of the trip, He owed it to Casey and Tonya to spend some time with them on the boat before they all to get off of it. Closing the door behind him, Andrew had tip toed down the creaky stairs to the large gathering in the lobby of the ship. There he saw his beloved girlfriend Casey playing spades with a couple of the other cruise mates. Andrew watched from a distance as Casey stared at her cards in her hands. Her stringy bright red hair hung in her face. Andrew was surprised that it didn't keep her from seeing her cards. Casey looked up and saw Andrew and smiled, her olive green eyes light up upon seeing him. Tonya rolled her eyes, bored of the ongoing card game and retired to her room. Andrew walked over and sat down in the empty chair next to Casey. Casey's partner who sat a crossed from her, was a bearded man who was puffing on a cigar. His bald head Gleason from the bright light that hung from the ceiling.

"Well, how many books can ye make?"

The bearded man spoke with an Irish accent towards Casey. His name was Blaine Maguire. That's all Andrew picked up in the short time they've been on the sea.

"Three" replied Casey in her strong southern accent. Casey had been born and raised in Georgia, and her accent was a huge turn on for Andrew. The other two card players, Andrew knew very well. Kevin Matthews, who lived next door to Andrew since Andrew moved to Colorado from Raccoon City, and his _partner_ who visited Kevin frequently, Greg. Kevin didn't really hide his homosexuality, but Andrew could tell he wasn't trying to hide it. Kevin was wearing a neon Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His black designer sunglasses were rested on top of his head out of his eyes where his short spiky black hair hid them slightly. Greg, was wearing a white polo shirt and dress pants. He wasn't dressed for a summer vacation just as Andrew wasn't. He had the same hair type as Kevin, only sandy blonde.

Tonya laid on her futon in her cabin. Staring at the ceiling as her headphones blared heavy metal into her ears. She hated this. Andrew has drug her away from her friends to this shitty cruise vacation to some island she had never heard of, all because he thought they needed to bond. _Yeah right_ she thought. She hated Andrew, not because of sibling rivalry; no. Andrew was a different kind of brother, Andrew thought he was her dad. Since he took control of raising her, he had been strict and overbearing in her mind. Casey didn't help. In fact Tonya overheard Casey telling Andrew that he needed to come down harder on Tonya one time. _Stupid bitch_. It wasn't Casey's deal anyway. Tonya closed her eyes, maybe if she took a nap, she would wake up when this whole vacation was over.

Andrew made his way back to the deck. He was antsy about arriving, and he could see the sore side plain as day. He smiled. A break from work, and all alone with his girl and his sister. Andrew continued staring at the beach of the Benosia shore. It was late, but he could make out two guys on the beach together chasing after a small furry rat. He laughed to himself, but suddenly froze. He noticed something. The two men shambled as they walked after the rodent, their arms dragged at their waist as if they weighed a ton. Their necks were craned to the side. He watched as one of the strange men scooped up the rat and brought it towards his mouth. He wasn't seeing this. It couldn't be what he thought. Or could it..?


	2. Chp 2 The Arrival

Andrew closed his eyes tightly, hoping that when had re-opened them the creatures he saw would be gone. He re-opened his eyes..and they were. _Whew _he thought, his mind had been playing games on him.

Casey placed her black ace of spades down on the table, having claimed her 3rd and final book. Greg and Kevin both grunted and groaned with disappointment as she slid the cards across the table to her partner Blaine who had been laughing somewhat maniacally. Casey was a secretary for a big shot lawyer back in Colorado, he awarded her for her hard work and dedication with this cruise; and she was proud she jumped on it. It was the shot in the arm her and Andrew's relationship needed, plus it would give Tonya some time away from home and away from mischief. With the card game over, Casey looked towards the door leading to the deck. She hasn't spent much time with Andrew on the ship. She started making her way to the door but bumped into a couple who were talking at the bar, just a few feet away from the door.

"Watch it!" snapped the skinny short haired woman Casey accidentally fell into.

"Sorry! It's the boat.." Casey said sympathetically. "Too much tossing."

the short haired brunette just rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with the Hispanic looking fellow she was talking to. Casey stepped up to the door and opened it. Andrew looked away from the railing just to see who was walking out the door. A smile crossed his face as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly on the lips. She rested her chin on his masculine chest and stared upward into his eyes. He looked down at her. She had never looked more beautiful than she did then.

"Game over?" he asked still smiling at his loving girlfriend

She nodded, making her chin rub on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly.

"Thanks for this." he whispered.

_Land Ahoy! _

They both heard the captain say as the boat finally reached the pier. The let go of each other and went back down in to the ship. Everyone was buzzing around getting their things together. Some had even shoved others who weren't in a terrible hurry to finally get on land. Casey took Andrew by the hand and led the way to their room. She pushed open the door and they set foot inside their sleeping quarters. It was a nice room, a nice queen sized mattress with feathered pillows, a laptop computer in the corner next to the ocean view window, and a small bathroom clean of any dirt. Andrew sat down on the mattress and pulled Casey to him, making her straddle him on his lap. She put both of her hands around his neck and kissed him once more.

"ya know.." Andrew whispered again, as if some one could be listening. "We don't have to go on shore just yet."

Casey looked into the eager and enticing face of Andrew, she giggled and locked lips with him. Her tongue entered into his mouth and began dancing with his.

"Ahem."

They were interrupted by a small voice. They pulled each other away from their tongue wrestling and looked in the direction of the noise to see Tonya standing there, with her arms crossed again.

"We're finally here, can we pleeeease get off this forsaken boat?!" She spoke with anticipation.

Andrew nodded to her, and Casey got up from his lap. Andrew walked over to the corner where their suitcases were and grabbed all of them, carrying two in one hand and Tonya's in his other. Tonya led the way off the boat, as the crowd looked like it died down a bit, everyone in a hurray to get off. Tonya was ready to get on land and have some fun, it would be morning soon and everyone would be going to bed; including her. She remembered Casey telling her and Andrew that they wouldn't be staying on the boat, but in a small village in Benosia. _Great _Tonya remembered thinking, a week with people who probably didn't even speak her language. As they exited off of the deck of the boat, and onto the pier, they joined the group that traveled on the boat with them. A man had met them at the pier and had started welcoming them to Benosia. He was a Caucasian man wearing very short khaki pants and timberland boots, and a plain white t shirt. The only facial hair he had was a mustache, that matched his dark black hair. Tonya's first impression of him was that he favored Freddy Mercury.

"Welcome to Benosia" he spoke with a plain American accent. "Some of you may have been expecting us islanders to be of a different culture." He smiled, exposing his ivory like white teeth. "Not true. We welcome people of all cultures, but were primarily of American descent. My name is Grant, and I'll be your guide!"

Tonya knew right away that this guy was the type she hated. One of those people who was always happy, even if you pissed in their face. She drifted off from his speech and looked over at her brother who had his arm draped over Casey's shoulders; who rested her head on his shoulder. Tonya rolled her eyes and looked back at Grant, where everyone else had been looking.

"If you follow me, I'll lead you to your cabins! The trail starts here and it's a mile walk, I hope you all are rested!" Grant laughed at his own joke, and others chimed in not to make him feel bad. He turned around and stepped onto a pebble covered trail that looked like it went through some woods. Tonya froze as other people passed by her on their way. Andrew bumped into her and noticed the shocked look of fear on her face.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. It's just for a little bit. "

She swallowed hard and began walking towards the forest. Tonya ever since she could remember, was very claustrophobic. Her feet felt like cement shoes as she scuffled them one in front of the other. Andrew looked up at could see Grant leading the pack into the green woods, he was carrying a rather large machete and was chopping away at the weeds and tree limbs that were in the way of the group. As they walked through the woods, Andrew watched his little sister intently afraid for her well being. She may claim to not remember much about Raccoon City, since was five and all; that was understandable. However Andrew knew that the brain represses bad memories and he was afraid that anything that alarmed her could bring all those memories back. Suddenly Andrew froze, he heard a loud growl come from the distance. He looked into the woods to his left in the direction of the noise, but couldn't make out any movement. Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him forward

"C'mon, let's go." She said, excited about the trip.

The Hispanic man that had been talking on the boat that Casey interrupted, was trailing behind the pack. He was pressing on his cell phone trying to get a signal.

"Dammit." He said, almost snarling in frustration. He looked up at the group before he turned around and headed in the opposite direction towards the ship. Once back on the beach shore, he finally got a signal. His phone began dialing as he raised it to his ear, smiling in triumph. A loud growl rang out, causing the Latin man to turn around. A large dog pounced out from the woods, it stood on the sand momentarily, he could tell that it wasn't right. It appeared to be a rotwieler, but it's eyes were completely glazed over like pearls. It's mouth hung open and it's teeth were stained red. The dog snarled and began running at the man.

"Shit!" He shouted alarmed, he turned and started running back towards the pier with the dog close behind. He jumped up to land on the boat, his torso hit the railing hard causing him to let out a loud "ummph!" His feet dangled over the boat, he tried to pull all his weight forward so he could get to safety, but the dog jumped up and latched onto his ankle. He screamed out in agony as the sharp fangs of the animal tore through his flesh and nearly to the bone. He kicked the dog off with one foot, knocking it into the water below. He slunk the rest of his body over onto the ship and laid on the ground writhing in pain. He lifted his head up enough to look at his ankle, which was oozing blood all over the deck of the ship. The captain, having heard all the noise rushed out to see the man bleeding badly.

"My god!" he ran over to him and began to assist him, as the man grimaced painfully, and fainted.


End file.
